fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Erikah
Erikah Romanova Cortonith (demonically possessed by Saraya Mabayo) is one of Erikah's former FCs. She is now owned by Werry Troll Ghost. Main Details Erikah Romanova Cortonith, or Erika R. Cortonith in short, she is the recent member of the Cortonith clan as she was adopted by Lorelei Cortonith. However, when at the next time she was adopted, she was possessed by an archdemonic soul, chose her own fate, and forced to change her life forever, into a sadistic archdemon (and which turned out that archdemon was actually a friend of Lilith). In the past, there is someone in middle of the Starlight City streets, there is someone named Erikah Romanova. She was then assaulted by the boys and was ended up being brutally injured, despite no one helped her. The primary Team Gator may have assaulted her parents and they killed. Erika cried in sorrow why her parents died, and again her enemies assaulted her once again. She suffered from weekly assaults for years until Lorelei Cortonith and Lilith Grotesque saved her from the uncommon assaults. She was then adopted by the Cortonith clan when she was 30 years old. However, as one of Lilith's friends from hell unknowingly appeared in Erika's dreams, her soul was sold to the devil, and changed her life forever, into an archdemonic creature similar to Lilith Grotesque, a consigliere serving for the Cortonith clan, and a maliciously seductive, cruel, crazy demonic creature. She killed Jacques Tolentino as a revenge of a weekly assault, since Jacques is actually one of the seven people who assaulted her. She also killed three boys hanging out together as a revenge of a weekly assault, as they are also the seven people on her list. She was then marked as a Serial Killer. However, there are people who can calm and please her down, at any time Erika wants to. With Lilith and Erika together, they are nearly unstoppable. Gallery ErikaNOBG.png|1st concept of Erika. such pret.png|When MobidMist knows Erikah I LOVE THAT GALACTICON.png|She in a Collab Art PvSuAjH.png Trivia *Her archdemonic soul's name was Saraya Mabayo, as she was a friend of Lilith Grotesque while they are in the depths of hell before they are set free. *She is an avid fan of Erikah Mabayo, which was her also name, and her own main reference. *She is a fan of Criminal Case. This serves her as an Investigator of the Cortonith Clan. *She is a fan of the Black Widow superheroine, and the Black Widow spider. She has one Black Widow spider. *Her birthday is October 31, same as Julia. However the year is different, 1997. She is 10 years younger than Julia. *Adoptive daughter of Lorelei Cortonith, to be obvious. *Her parents died from an assault when she was born. *Like Nash and Tasha Cortonith, She trusts her mother completely. But unlike them, she also trusts Lilith Grotesque (great-grandmother of Lorelei) completely. Lorelei lets her to show the bond. *She is a descendant of Lilith Grotesque, like Layla Darklust. *On New Year's Eve of 2015, she was raffled off to Werry Troll Ghost. *'She has two personas. This list shows her good persona.' **Under the alias of Veronica Romanova, which was named for her mother. **She is the consigliere, but for the Cortonith Clan, Neither authorities suspect her of being a culprit due to the pleasing and convincing defense by the most of the Cortonith Clan, especially from Lorelei Cortonith, her foster mother. **She always show her happy face, but in an evil way. *'And of course, her evil persona.' **She is a voodoo master of the Cortonith Clan, despite of her investigative skills out of nowhere. **She is a sadist. **She is a Satanist, like Lilith Grotesque. Category:Customers created by Ririko Category:Girls Category:E Customers Category:Customers created by Erikah Category:Customers owned by Werry Troll Ghost Category:Adopted Customers